Piano Man
by FirstLady8892
Summary: JONAS. It was always his favorite instrument, so it would forever be mine. 'Some of my favorite memories were made at this exact piano' This was where everything started and this is where it ended. A story of love, life and loss. SLASH, INCEST
1. Chapter 1

**I dont own JONAS. The title or any of the songs in this story.**

**This is a JONAS story so please excuse the JONAS BROTHERS's songs, JONAS songs didnt work as well. **

**i want to thank my sisters for being just great sisters.**

**so enjoy....**

* * *

Joe walked into the music room he stood there for a moment in silence. His brown eyes taking in the whole room, the awards on the shelves and the instruments scattered throughout the room.

His brown eyes swept by the millions of guitars, the keyboard, the tambourines, the microphone. They slowed down a little as it swept by the drum set, but they stopped on the last instrument in the room.

He walked over and sank down slowly at the white baby grand piano. His fingers tinkled over the keys, lightly pressing the keys.

Tears overflowed his brown eyes and ran down his face. He had so many memories at this piano. Some of his favorites were made in this room at this very piano.

The piano was his brothers' Nick. Well not officially. But Nick was so anal about the piano being in perfect condition at all times, it became Nicks.

His fingers slowly tapped the keys out in the tune of 'Can't Have You.'

Fans all over the world thought the song was written for Stella, oh how they were wrong. Joe wrote the song himself but it wasn't about some girl.

It was written about the love of his life.

One of his favorite memories was when his love of his life found out about this song.

_He had escaped to the music room to have some time alone. He sat down at the piano and before he knew it all his frustration at his brother came barreling to him. _

_Okay he wasn't frustrated at Nick, he was frustrated at Penny. Nick's girlfriend, oh god she was SOO annoying. She looked at Nick like he was a piece of meat; she hung on him like a necklace. She laughed at almost every word out of Nick's mouth. I mean don't get me wrong, Nick can be funny and all but he is not that funny. Oh god her laugh, it was like fingernails on a chalkboard. Peny would take Nick to record parties, showing him off, like he was a piece of expensive jewelry. _

_Joe's fingers trailed over the keys, the music echoing through out the room. _

"_You really love that song don't you?" a voice said causing him to jump before his arms came in contact with the keyboard in a harsh bang._

"_Be careful with my baby." The voice chided him; Joe's brown eyes didn't leave the keys in front of him, as he felt his brother sat down next to him on the bench. _

"_Joe?" Joe's brown eyes slowly looked up at his brother, brown meeting brown. "Why do you love that song so much?"_

"_No reason."_

"_Joe, you put more emotion in that one song than all the others put together. I mean I know you like Stella and all…But enough to write a song like that….I didn't think so."_

_Joe looked back down at the keys, trying to keep the tears from falling._

"_The song wasn't written about Stella was it?"_

_Joe's shook his head just a tiny bit; only enough that Nick barley caught it._

"_Will you tell me who?'_

_Joe's shook his head frantically this time._

"_Ok, ok."_

_Joe went back to playing the song, humming along, he felt Nick get up and walk away._

"_It's for you." He whispered._

"_What?" Nick yelled in the room, causing Joe to jump. _

_Joe turned away from the keys, cowering away from his brother into the piano, surprised to see his brother still in the room._

_His back was pressed against the keys, as he tried to back away from his angry brother, Nick walked right up to him. _

_Nick's hands grabbed Joe's his and pressed him harder into the piano. "What did you say?" He ground out between his teeth._

"_I..It's fffor…yyou…" Joe stuttered out, cowering a little more._

_Joe waited for a punch that he knew Nick would give him, his mind racing for excuses that he could tell his parents for the black eye that he would have. _

_Just as he decided that he would say that he got hit in the eye with a softball, lips were upon his. _

_Joe gasped, and a second later Nick's tongue was inside his mouth, tangling with his. Joe deepened the kiss, still somewhat surprised that Nick was kissing him. _

_They pulled away to catch their breath, Nick's forehead resting against Joe's, "I Love you…" Nick whispered._

_Joe's brown eyes widened before he responded whispering 'I love you too."_

_Joe then claimed Nick's lips for another kiss. _


	2. Chapter 2

_Following the sound of piano keys, Joe walked into the music room. His brown eyes landed on Nick who was sitting at his piano with sheets of music scattered across the top of the piano. _

_Joe walked up to him wrapping his arms around his boyfriend; he bent down putting his chin on Nick's shoulder. "What are you doing love?" he said as he placed a kiss on Nick's cheek. _

"_I'm trying to find the melody for this…" _

"_Ahh. Can I hear what you have?"_

"_No!" Nick exclaimed pulling all the pages of sheet music and sitting on them so Joe can't look at them. "You can't hear it till it's finished." _

"_Okay…will you tell me what it is about?"_

"_You." _

"_Me?"_

"_Yea, it's about you."_

"_Aww Nicky," Joe whispered before claiming Nick's lips in a kiss. _

_Nick pulled away to look at his boyfriend, "Joe, I'm never gonna finish this with you here."_

"_Okay…I'll leave. Call me when you are done love."_

"_Thanks. Love you."_

"_You too."_

_30 minutes later Joe found himself being dragged into the music room by his boyfriend._

_They both sat at the piano as Nick's fingers trailed across the black and white the notes echoing through out the small room._

_Nick's voice started to sing, his lips forming each word perfectly. His voice hitting each note in perfection sending chills up Joe's spine._

_Nick finished the song and turned to his boyfriend, "It's not a ballad, it's supposed to be upbeat and it's a little rough."_

_Joe sat there in silence for a moment trying to wrap around the fact that Nick wrote that song about him._

_He, Joe Lucas was the inspiration to this song. This amazing song was written for him._

"_You…you hate it…don't you?" Nick whispered his voice shaky and tears in his eyes._

_Before Joe could say anything Nick was getting off the piano bench, "I…I…" he mumbled as he turned to leave the room._

_Joe's hand reached out grabbing Nick's and pulling him back towards the piano. _

_Nick's brown eyes looked at where their bodies were connected before they lifted to meet Joe's brown eyes._

"_Nick, I love you." He whispered as he pulled Nick in for a kiss, Nick pulled away. But before he could say anything, Joe whispered against his lips, "And I love the song."_

_The couple kissed again, Joe pulled away looking at Nick, "So I Got You Going Crazy?"_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Okay first off i know that i keep using jb songs for JONAS but i like thier songs better and they work better for this plot line.  
**_

_**Now its never been stated if Nick Lucas has diabetes or not, but i decided that he does. i really loved writing this chapter. the last chapter hadnt wanted to get written but this one did. **_

_**i know its mean but i had fun with this chapter.... well anyways....enjoy. :D**_

_**

* * *

**_

_Joe wakled into the music room where his boyfriend was playing the piano. The tune of A Little Bit Longer wafted through the room. Nick's fingers trailed across the black and white keys before he fingers hit the wrong note, sighing he banged his hands on the keys in frustration. _

"_Nick? You never mess up A Little Bit Longer, is something wrong?" _

_A soft chocking noise echoed through the room causing Joe to walk over to his boyfriend quickly. _

_Joe wrapped his arms around Nick as he plopped himself on the bench. _

_Nick shook his head, before he ran his fingers across the keys once again trying to play the song once again._

_Just like last time Nick's fingers hit the wrong key and he bent forward banging his head on the keys._

"_Love, you could play this song in your sleep. Did something happen at the doctor's office?"_

_Nick's body started to shake as sobs took over, echoing through out the small room. _

_Joe reached over and pulled Nick into his lap, hugging him close as his sobs wracked his body. Nick buried his face into Joe's shoulder as he cried._

_Eventually Nick calmed down, he pulled away from Joe. He still had tears streaming out of his eyes. _

"_What's wrong love?" Joe whispered. _

"_Joe, I'm sick."_

"_Okay, come on let me take care of you. I'll make you a bowl of soup and get you some medicine."_

"_No."_

"_What?"_

"_No, Joe."_

"_But I want to take care of you."_

"_Joe, I'm not sick like that."_

"_What do you mean?"_

"_Joe, I…I.."_

"_Nick?"_

"_I have leukemia."_

"_What?"_

"_I have leukemia."_

"_I heard you the first time love. But you are getting medication and you'll be fine right?"_

_Nick looked down not wanting to make eye contact, as he shook his head._

"_What do you mean?"_

_An eerily silence followed Joe's question._

"_Nicky?'_

_Joe's hand found Nick's chin pulling his face upwards so he can look him in the eye. He had tears streaming down his face as their brown eyes met. _

"_Nick love, you are gonna be alright right?"_

_Once again Nick shook his head; tears started falling down Joe's face. _

"_Nicky, please tell me you are gonna be alright." Joe whispered._

"_Joe…Joey, I…I'm not responding to the treatment."_

"_What does that mean love?"_

"_I…I'm dying…Joe."_

"_No, no you can't die. You can't leave me. Don't leave me…please." Joe begged pulling Nick close and not wanting to let go._

"_I'm not gonna leave you baby. I love you."_

"_I love you too."_

_Nick snuggled into Joe's arms as he went back to playing A Little Bit Longer. Joe's fingers tangled with Nick's and they played the song together. _

_Both of the boys had tears streaming down their face, as Nick's voice trembled as he struggled to sing the last verse of the song. _

"_**So I'll wait 'til kingdom come.  
All the highs and lows are gone.  
A little bit longer and you'll be fine.  
You'll be...fine"**_


	4. Chapter 4

_Joe walked into the music room Nick was at the piano playing Fly with Me. He leaned against the door frame watching his boyfriend. _

_He belonged at that piano; it was like he was born for that piano. His pale tan fingers flew across the black and white keys. His brown eyes were closed as he let the music flow through his body. _

_His fingers stopped, opening his brown eyes he looked down at the keys his fingers lightly pressed some keys as if he was trying to test the sound out. _

_His brown curls were tamed cut short, but he hadn't touched them this morning because they were all over the place. His white t-shirt had a deep v that showed off his perfect chest, his silver diabetes dog tag sat in the v of his shirt sitting against his chest. His jeans hugged his body, showing off his ass, his feet were bare against the hard wood floor. His wrists were bare, he didn't wear a watch anymore neither did Joe; they didn't want a constant reminder that their time together was limited. The light in the room bounced off the ring on his finger as it trailed across the keys. _

"_Whatcha doing love?" Joe asked finally making his presence known._

_Nick sighed before turning to look at his boyfriend, "This song it doesn't sound right. I'm trying to fix it."_

_Joe sat himself next to Nick at the piano, "It sounds fine love."_

"_No, it doesn't . I want it to be perfect," Nick said looking down at the keys._

"_It is perfect, just like you."_

_Nick looked up at Joe, "I am far from perfect Joe."_

"_I think you are perfect."_

"_That's just because you are blindly in love."_

"_No it isn't. I've always thought you were perfect. You are perfect to me and that's all that matters."_

"_I love you Joe."_

"_I love you too Nick." Joe said before claiming his lips in a tender kiss._

_They pulled away, resting their foreheads together, their brown eyes met, chocolate mixing with caramel. _

"_Make love to me baby," Nick whispered never breaking eye contact._

"_Are you sure love?"_

"_I need this. I need you. Please."_

"_Okay, love." Joe whispered before claiming his lips in a kiss._

_Once Nick pulled away to catch his breath, Joe bent down and swept Nick off his feet. _

_He gently placed Nick on the piano top and leaned forward to kiss him once again._

_Joe slowly climbed up onto the piano careful not to step on the keys, he crawled on top of Nick causing him to lean back into the white piano._

_Joe's lips attached to Nick's neck leaving light kisses upon the skin there. When he found where Nick's neck and shoulder he met, he pulled the skin into his mouth sucking lightly on it, causing Nick to moan. He then bit down on the skin marking the younger as his, Nick let out another moan as he thrusted his hips upwards, causing them both to moan._

_Joe lips trailed into the v, his lips met the cold metal of Nick's diabetes dog tag. He gently placed his lips over it and sucked on the surrounding skin. He gently let go, he smirked at the sight of mark he left. _

_Joe reached down and pulled off Nick's shirt and flung it within the room, he then grabbed his shirt and it followed Nick's. _

_Nick's hands wrapped around his shoulders as Joe's lips went to his nipples. Joe lightly sucked one as he rolled the other with his fingers. Nick lightly moaned as he pressed his body upwards towards Joe._

_Joe's fingers trailed down Nick's body till he reached the hem of jeans. _

_Joe's brown eyes looked up, his eyes connecting with his brothers, asking him for permission to continue. Joe got a nod in confirmation; Joe kissed the smooth skin right above the hem. He slowly unbuttoned and unzipped the jeans. He pulled off the jeans and threw them somewhere in the room, his jeans soon followed. _

_Joe climbed back onto his brother, their boxer clad erections rub up against each other, causing both brothers to throw their heads back in a moan. Joe claimed a kiss from Nick, then proceeded to place kisses all down his body. Joe lightly sucked on the skin at Nick's hip bone right over his boxer waistline. _

_Checking with his brother once more, Joe stripped them of their boxers. He looked up catching Nick's brown eyes with his as he kissed the inside of Nick's thighs. _

_The singer placed a light kiss on the cock in front of him before he leaned up to claim a kiss. _

_Joe left kisses on Nick's neck whispering "Are you still sure love?"_

"_Yes, please baby."_

_Joe stopped for a minute to look at Nick in the eye, "I don't have any lube…"_

"_Don't care," Nick whispered before claiming Joe's lips in a deep kiss. _

_Joe pulled away; he left kisses on Nick's jaw as he put his fingers up to his lover's mouth. When Nick didn't take them right away, "I have to stretch you love. And I need some lube for that. Spit is all we have so…"he whispered against the pale skin. _

_As the younger sucked on his fingers, Joe kept giving his perfect body attention, kissing and lightly nipping._

_Joe took his fingers out of Nick's mouth and moved downwards a little. He placed his first finger at Nick's entrance. He pushed in a little, causing Nick to tense underneath him. Joe started to leave kisses on Nick's inner thighs, trying to calm him a little. Once he felt Nick relax, he pushed the rest of his finger in. He stayed still for a moment to let his brother get use to the feeling before pumping it and out. After a little bit he added another finger and started scissoring._

_Joe pulled his fingers out and started to spit on his hands, before coating his cock in his spit. He placed himself at his brother's entrance, leaning forward he looked down at Nick._

"_This is gonna hurt love. So focus on me okay?" Nick nodded; Joe took his lips with his after a couple of seconds making sure Nick was paying attention to the kiss. Joe pushed in, causing Nick to gasp in pain. Joe left kisses on Nick's face as the pain slowly subsided. _

_After Nick relaxed a little Joe pushed in a little more, pausing to let him get used to the feeling. After 5 painfully slow minutes, Joe was in. He stayed where he was waiting for Nick's word._

"_Move baby." Nick whispered._

_Joe carefully pulled out before pushing back in. Joe quickly found a rhythm, he reangled himself to try to find Nick's prostate._

_When Nick moaned as he arched his body into Joe's, Joe smirked knowing he had found it. He pounded himself into that spot, bringing his boyfriend to ecstasy. _

_Knowing he was close, Joe reached in-between their bodies to pull his boyfriend off with him. _

_Joe's brown eyes settled on the sight of his boyfriend, his tan skin and brown curls against the hard wood of the white piano beneath them. Nick's eyes were closed but if they were open, he knew they would be dark and clouded in lust. His perfect pink lips were pushed together with his front teeth pressing into one of them. He had a light sheet of sweat that covered his body, making it glisten in the light. _

_Joe bent down covering Nick's heart with his mouth as he sucked on the skin there. Without warning he bit down sending Nick over the edge with a loud moan. Nick's moan, the taste of his skin in his mouth and along with Nick's body clamping down on him, Joe thrusted in one final time hitting the prostate dead on and releasing. _

_After riding out his orgasm, Joe collapsed on top of Nick, as they tried to regain their breath. Joe gently pulled out before rolling to the side to collapse next to Nick, but he had forgotten he was on the piano and fell onto the hardwood floor with a load thud. _

"_Ow," Joe exclaimed, opening his brown eyes he saw Nick leaning over the edge of the piano looking down on him. Joe's breath caught, at the sight. _

_Nick's hair looked like a rats nest, he still had a light sweat covering his body, his skin was flushed pink from their previous activity, and Joe could see his marks forming on his body. But he looked absoulty beautiful. _

"_Are you okay baby?"_

"_I'm fine," he said as he pulled himself up, standing next to the piano. Joe claimed Nick's lips in a kiss, as Nick wrapped his legs around his older brother._

_Nick pulled away to catch his breath, leaning his forehead against Joe's chest. Nick bent down leaving a light kiss over Joe's heart, "I love you Joey."_

"_I love you too Nicky."_


	5. Chapter 5

_Joe guided a blindfolded Nick into the music room; he stopped him a couple of feet from the piano. "Stay here for a sec, and no peeking," he whispered in his ear. _

_A minute later Joe was back at Nick's side, "You ready love?" _

_Nick nodded his head, as Joe's hands went to untie the knot on the blindfold. Letting the blindfold drop Joe watched as Nick's eyes fluttered._

_Then a gasp echoed through out the room, Joe smiled as Nick turned towards him. Nick pulled him into a kiss. The kiss was slow, tender and passionate and short due to Nick pulling away gasping for breath. _

_Joe's smile dropped as his boyfriend leant into his arms gasping for breath. Nick's health was deteriorating. It was killing Joe to watch Nick's health slowly fade. Nick spent most of his time either in his bed or on the couch, too weak to move. The fact that he had the strength to stand in that minute that Joe left his side was amazing. _

_It was early June; their new cd was due out in 2 weeks. Joe hoped that Nick would hold on till then. They had already canceled the tour, knowing even if Nick had lasted to it he wouldn't have the strength to perform. _

_In April they had found out that Nick was dying and probley wouldn't make it to July. A couple weeks later the family released it to the Press that Nick had leukemia. _

_So here they were 2 weeks from their biggest album release, and the youngest might not even be there for it. _

"_Love you okay?" Joe whispered._

_Nick's brown eyes looked up catching Joe's, "I'm fine baby."_

_Joe led Nick over to his piano; the floor around the piano had red rose petals and red candles placed on the hardwood floor. The piano bench and keys where sprinkled in red rose petals. On top of the piano were two candles, a plate holding pasta, a covered dish, a bottle of sparkling apple cider and two champagne flutes. _

_Carefully Joe lifted Nick up onto the piano, before climbing himself up there. Sitting across from each other, they smiled._

"_How?" Nick whispered. _

_Joe shrugged while smiling at his brother. Joe picked up the fork off the plate and twirled it around in a circle before lifting the spaghetti to Nick's lips. He watched as his brother, took the fork in his mouth, taking the pasta off the fork. The younger let out a small moan at the taste of the pasta, before swallowing and flicking his tongue out to catch the sauce on his lip. Joe felt a jolt go through his body as he watched his brother's reaction to his meal. _

"_Joe?" Nick asked interrupting the older's thoughts about what that tongue could do._

"_Yes, Nicky?"_

"_Where did you learn how to cook like that?"_

"_Martha Stewart."_

_The two finished the pasta, and drank some of the apple cider. Nick's eyebrow rose as Joe grabbed the covered dish. _

_Placing it between them, he lifted the cover to unveil chocolate dipped strawberries. Nick's brown eyes widened and lit up a little. _

_Joe missed that spark; he hadn't seen it since April. It would sometimes flash in when Nick was really happy, but then it would be gone. _

_Joe picked one up and brought it to Nick's lips. He watched with wide eyes as Nick's pink lips went around the strawberry. Nick pulled away from the strawberry chewing it before swallowing. _

"_Nick?"_

"_Yes, Joe?"_

"_I have something for you."_

"_Baby, you didn't have to buy me anything."_

"_I know. But I wanted to."_

"_Okay…"_

"_Nick, these past 2 years have been the happiest times of my life. And my favorite memories were with you, many of them made at this very piano._

_I know we could never actually do it. But…_

_Nicholas will you marry me?"_

_Nick's jaw dropped as Joe pulled out a simple silver ring that held both his and Joe's birthstones._

_Nick's chocolate brown eyes looked up to meet Joe's caramel brown ones, Joe gasped lightly at the love and lust that he saw._

"_Yes," he whispered before pulled Joe into a kiss, Nick poured his love into the kiss, because of his condition it didn't last long, but it didn't matter to Joe. _

_Joe carefully took off Nick's promise ring, and slid the new ring in its place. Nick looked at it on his finger for a second. Before he claimed Joe's lips in another kiss. This kiss was full of lust, and Joe knew exactly what the kiss meant._

_Joe pulled away, "Nick, we can't," he whispered. _

"_Please Joey." _

"_Nicky, we can't. You don't have the strength. It could kill you." Joe whispered, not looking up at Nick._

"_Joey…I want this. Please…baby?"_

_Nick's hand found Joe's chin pulling his face up so they could look into each other's eyes.  
"Please…baby. One more time." He whispered._

"_Nicky…"_

"_For me…"_

"_For you…" Joe whispered before claiming Nick's lips in a kiss. _

_Joe's lips kissed Nick's forehead, cheeks and nose as Nick tried to regain his breath. His lips then trailed over the jaw leaving light kisses upon it._

_Joe then sucked on Nick's earlobe sending sparks down to Nick's cock. Joe then tried to turn his attention to Nick's neck only to be stopped by the collar._

_Going down to his belly button, Joe unbuttoned the last button, and then left a kiss on the skin that was revealed to him. _

_Nick lightly giggled at the feeling, but Joe kept repeating the action, leaving kisses upon each inch of skin that was revealed to him. _

_Joe's mouth hovered over Nick's nipple breathing his hot breath on it. He then lowered his mouth leaving kisses around it before pulling the nub into his mouth and lightly sucking on it. _

_His fingers lightly rolled the other nipple, he lightly bit down causing his brother to gasp and arch upwards. _

_Their jean clad erections met, causing the younger to arch higher and moan, as the older let go of the nipple to let out a string of moans. _

_Joe's mouth traveled higher and he sucked on his brother's pulse point. After letting go he left a short kiss on his brother's lips, "Breathe Nick," he whispered as he pulled away._

"_Don't stop Joey," he whispered back out in between harsh breaths. _

_Ignoring his common sense which told him to stop, the love for his brother pushed him forwards. _

_Joe's fingers went to the zipper, which he quickly pulled down before throwing the jeans somewhere in the music room. Next his jeans and their boxers were soon to follow. _

_Joe gently hovered over Nick letting their erections touch without clothing for the first time, causing both to moan loudly._

_Joe brought his fingers to his mouth, as Nick was still trying to gain his breath. Nick shook his head._

"_No lube?" he asked wondering if he was misinterpreting his brother. _

"_Just do it Joey. Please I need you." _

"_Okay baby," he whispered as he hesitantly placed himself at his brother's entrance. _

_Nick's legs wrapped around him pulling him close, Joe lightly groaned. _

_As Joe entered Nick with the uttermost care, his mouth found Nick's ear, whispering 'I love you Nicky. Forever and Always."_

_Once Joe was in, he waited for Nick to adjust before pulling out and slowly pushing back in. _

"_Faster," Nick panted._

_Joe pulled out a little faster than last time before slamming carefully back in. He repeated this over and over slowly bringing him and Nick closer to the edge. _

_Joe reached in between them and pulled at his erection in time with his thrusts. _

_Within seconds there were both coming, screaming each other's names. _

_Joe collapsed on Nick, quickly regaining his breath before pulling out. Sweeping their dinner remains off the piano, Joe dropped on the piano next to Nick, just as Nick finally got his breath back. _

_His lover turned towards him, his chocolate brown eyes sparkling, "I love you Joey," he whispered. _

"_I love you too Nicky," Joe whispered before wrapping his arms around his brother and pulling him close and their fingers intertwining. _

_They both sighed as their bodies met, this is where they belonged. Wrapped up in each other's arms._

_And just like that they fell asleep. _


	6. Chapter 6

_The next morning Joe shifted on the hard wood of the piano. His arm was wrapped around Nick, and he pulled his boyfriend closer._

_Joe tried going back to sleep, but he just could not, his long black eyelashes slowly left his cheek before harshly closing his eyes again. The large window in the music window did not filter the harsh early morning. Joe's brown eyes blinked a few times before they finally opened. _

"_Nick? Love time to get up." Joe turned to his brother when he didn't respond. Joe reached over and carefully shook him, "Nicky?"_

_Joe sat up on top of the piano, he reached over and shook Nick a little harder, "Nick?"_

_Joe reached over and turned Nick towards him, he let out a gasp._

_Nick's skin was pale and cold; Joe tentatively put his hand on Nick's chest. _

"_No," he gasped out tears falling down his cheeks. "Please no." Joe bent over Nick's chest, and pressed down on it, before blowing air into his brother's mouth. _

"_You can't leave me…" he gasped out before blowing in more air, "you promised." He broke down sobbing over his brother's body._

"_You can't leave…no…you promised." Joe started to bang on Nick's chest. "I hate you. You said you wouldn't leave."_

"_GOD DAMMIT NICK!" Joe yelled in his sorrow, "You Said YOU WOULDN'T Leave ME." _

_There was a commotion behind him as Kevin ran into the room._

"_No," Kevin gasped as he fell on his knees._

"_Please Nicky, please wake up. Tell me it's a joke, come on love. Please. You can't just leave me."_

"_He's gone Joey…"_

"_No, he can't be. It's just a joke. He'll pop up any second and say 'April fool's.' I know he will."_

"_No, he won't Joey. He's gone." _

_Joe shook his head, tears falling faster. "How can you say that Kevin? He's our brother; you can't give up on him."_

"_Joe, just because he's our brother doesn't change the fact that he's gone."_

"_He's not gone. He's our baby brother. We can't just give up on him. We can't. It's just a joke."_

"_Joe, Nick is gone. He's not coming back."_

_Joe turned around and started banging on Kevin's chest sobbing, "He promised. He said he wouldn't leave me. He promised," before collapsing sobbing into his brother's chest._

_Kevin carefully picked up Joe and left the room. _

_Leaving the piano man where he belonged on his instrument. _


	7. Chapter 7

Joe walked into the music room he stood there for a moment in silence. His brown eyes taking in the whole room, the awards on the shelves and the instruments scattered throughout the room.

His brown eyes swept by the millions of guitars, the keyboard, the tambourines, the microphone. They slowed down a little as it swept by the drum set, but they stopped on the last instrument in the room.

He walked over and sank down slowly at the white baby grand piano. His fingers tinkled over the keys, lightly pressing the keys.

Tears overflowed his brown eyes and ran down his face. He had so many memories at this piano. Some of his favorites were made in this room at this very piano.

The piano was his brothers' Nick. Well not officially. But Nick was so anal about the piano being in perfect condition at all times, it became Nicks.

His fingers slowly tapped the keys out in the tune of 'Can't Have You.'

Fans all over the world thought the song was written for Stella, oh how they were wrong. Joe wrote the song himself but it wasn't about some girl.

It was written about the love of his life.

One of his favorite memories was when his love of his life found out about this song.

Joe shook his head, pulling himself from his memories.

His caramel brown eyes looked up at the piano tears falling.

Less than a week ago Joe proposed to Nick on top of this very piano.

Less than a week ago Joe made love to Nick on top of this very piano.

Less than a week ago Joe was as happy as he could ever be.

Then it was ripped away from him.

It was beyond cruel. Like if the fact that they were brothers they couldn't be happy.

Waking up to Nick in his arms on top of the piano after making love was the best thing.

He had spent most the week in this room. Never leaving, never eating.

He didn't leave to see his parents when they came back from Texas. He didn't leave when his father asked him. When his mom begged him to leave.

The only person he acknowledged was Kevin and sometimes Frankie.

He didn't eat, and rarely slept. Even when he did sleep, his dreams were plagued of Nick. Sure most of them were happy, but they always caused Joe to wake up crying.

Sighing he let his head fall onto the keys, a harsh bang echoing through the room.

Nick was everything to him, he was the reason Joe got up in the morning.

The only reason he got up now was to sit in the music room. Even if he had fallen asleep in here, he would somehow end up in his room in the morning. Joe had a feeling it was Kevin moving him.

The only reason he lasted this long was Kevin. If it wasn't for Kevin he didn't know where he would be.

His brown eyes lifted off the keys tracing over the piano's lines. Something red was sticking out from underneath the piano lid.

Joe's dark tan hand reached out and released the mysterious red object from under the piano cover.

He caressed the red rose petal, as his other hand went to his neck. He slowly pulled out the chain that hung around his neck. Nick's dog tag along with his purity and engagement rings hung on the chain.

Joe slowly climbed on top of the piano, lying in the exact spot where his brother said his last word.

"I don't know how much longer I can do this Nicky…" Joe whispered into the room.

Joe closed his eyes as memories swept over him, tears leaked from his eyes, running down his cheeks.

As the last memory ended which was Nick's face as he hit his orgasm the night he died, Joe put his hand in his pocket pulling out a silver rectangle.

He placed the razor at his wrist before pulling it across. His blood flowed freely from his wrist and down onto the white piano.

He placed the razor at his other wrist the metal blade against his flesh.

"Joe?" Kevin's voice rounded into the music room.

Joe's brown eyes looked back down at his wrist where the blade was resting.

"Please Joe…don't." Kevin whispered as his hazel eyes rested on Joe.

"Sorry…" Joe whispered.


	8. Chapter 8

**_okay the only reason i been getting these up so fast was because i had already finished the story. _**

**_But i have never liked the ending of this story....so im gonna rework it cause it bugs me._**

**_so after this chapter there will be a (hopefully) small wait til the next chapter. _**

**_i wanna thank you all for the reviews.*hands out brownies (not special ones of course)*_**

**_for once in this story i am changing the point of view....to Kevin._**

**_enjoy :D and cookies for who review! _**

* * *

Kevin walked towards the music room knowing that would be where he find Joe. Joe never left the music room; actually he never left the piano. Kevin could walk in there at any time and find Joe either sitting at it or laying on top.

Watching Joe fall apart without Nick was slowly tearing him apart. He tried to piece his brother back together but it never worked. Joe was a puzzle with a piece missing. The piece that would never be found.

Kevin walked into the music room his hazel eyes widening at the sight.

His brother was sitting on top of the white piano. There was blood running freely from his wrist onto the piano. He held a razor blade to his other wrist.

His raven head was bowed but Kev could see the tears that were flowing freely down his cheeks. His body shook slightly from the sobs; the light was bouncing off the necklace that was around his neck, the charms resting on his heart.

"Joe?" His brother's brown eyes glanced at him before looking back down at his wrist.

"Please Joe…don't…" He whispered as tears started to fall from his hazel eyes.

"Sorry…" Joe whispered.

Kevin's hazel eyes widened as the blade moved.

Kevin flew towards the piano, jumping up on it and catching Joe before he hit the hard surface.

Quickly stripping of his shirt, Kevin wrapped it around Joe's wrists. He cradled his brother against him.

"Why?" Kevin gasped out, his tears flowing down his cheeks freely.

"I couldn't live without him, Kev." Joe whispered back.

"Please, Joey…don't go."

"I'm sorry Kev."

"Stay please…" Kev chocked out between his sobs, "stay with me."

"I can't." Joe cried out, "Not without him."

"I can't loose both of you."

"We'll always be with you Kev." Joe whispered.

"Please don't leave me."

"Sorry…"

"I love you Joe."

"I love you too Kevin," he whispered before closing his brown eyes.

Kevin held onto his brother as he took his last breath.

"No…please….don't go. Please. Anything but this. Don't leave me here." Kevin cried his tears falling onto his brother's limp body.

"You can't leave Joe…you can't leave me."

Kevin held his brother close, rocking back and forth in his sobs, as his tears ran from his eyes.

"Please."

Kevin's sobs become inconsolable as it finally sunk in. He was alone. He lost both of his brothers, his best friends, his other halves.

"NOOOOO."


	9. Epilogue

After loosing his brothers, Kevin shut down. Not able to live without them, but not willing to take his own life, he fled.

No one knew what had happened to the oldest Lucas. It had seemed like Kevin Lucas had disappeared off the face of the Earth.

It was almost 6 years later on a gloomy morning in Anchorage, Alaska when Stella Malone flew into the airport.

She called a taxi, shivering in the cold winter air. After giving the driver the address she thought back to 5 years ago.

When she found out that Nick had died from leukemia she had gotten pretty depressed. Less than a week later she got a call from a hysterical Kevin.

She flew down the highway making her way to the Lucas household. She easily let herself into the house; she was considered part of the family after all.

Knowing there was only one spot where any of the Lucas's would be if they were upset, she headed towards the music room.

What she didn't expect was the sight that met her eyes.

Her knees gave out as she watched the oldest brother beg his brother to come back.

It was a sight that had never left her mind and she often had nightmares about it. Stella wiped away tears as they leaked out of her brown eyes.

She could not believe it had been 6 years since then. 6 years ago, she lost 2 of her brothers, and the third fled and had been no where to be found, until now.

Frankie was now 14 and about to start high school. His love for music had grown a lot since then, and he often dedicated the songs he wrote to his brothers. But he still missed Kevin, not really understanding what had happened to his oldest brother. Frankie was practically a only child. He often said that was the worst week in his life. He went from the youngest of 4 to an only child in a matter of a little over two weeks.

The taxi stopped and Stella got out of the car, she paid the man and watched as he drove away.

Turning around Stella walked up the path and stopped to ask a local for directions.

Finding her way easy after that she stopped in front of the door. Her brown eyes took in the sign written on the door. 'Welcome to UAA, Music Class 101 with Professor Adams.'

A smile traced over her face, at the sign. Today was the first day of classes at University of Alaska, Anchorage and she was about to interrupt it.

Opening the door and walking into the room freezing slightly when her brown eyes landed on her old friend.

"Don't be late next time miss," the professor said without looking up.

"Kevin," Stella whispered.

The teacher looked up his hazel eyes widening before whispering, "Stella."

Instantly Stella pulled her old friend into a tight hug. As soon as the hug ended he turned around and dismissed the class.

Stella watched as Kevin packed up his stuff on his desk so they could go catch up somewhere.

Kevin had cut his hair short and spiky much like the look he had back when he was 18. He was wearing square glasses, and had shaved off his sideburns.

He looked lean and somewhat muscular, Stella even had a feeling that he could take on Nick now. He was wearing nice dark blue jeans, a green button up and his favorite Louis Vuitton boots.

A smile traced across Stella's face, even after 6 long years some things never change.

After the two sat down at a local Starbucks, Kevin asked "How did you find me?"

"Paul Adams huh?" Stella said, causing the Jonas to choke on his Chai Latte another thing that didn't change.

Kev gave her a small smile as if to saying, 'I thought no one would connect that to me.'

"Kev, Paul Adams is kind of obvious. Maybe not as obvious as Lucas Jerry . But to those who know you it is."

"Actually when I was trying to pick a name, Lucas Jerry was on the list."

Stella smiled at him, "Kev, no matter what name you went by. I know you too well and I would've eventually have found you."

"So you're a music professor?"

"Yea, I love it. Not as much as making music but I still love it. What about you?"

"Still making clothes. I opened my own little store and its doing good. It makes me think about your brothers a lot and realize how much I miss all three of you."

Kevin looked away, suddenly taking an interest in the floor.

"Kev, Frankie misses you, as do your parents. They just want you to come home."

"I can't Stella."

"Yes you can Kev."

"No, I can't."

"Kev, it's not your fault."

"Yes, it is."

"No it isn't. Nick lost his battle with leukemia. That was God's will and not your fault. And Joe….Joe just couldn't live without Nick."

"I should've told him."

"Should've told him what?"

"Nothing."

"Kev?"

Silence fell on the 2 friends as Stella waited for the answer. As Kevin fought with the emotions that he was feeling.

"Kev? What should you have told him?"

"Nothing of importance."

"Of course it was important."

"It's nothing Stella. Just forget I said anything,"

"Okay, but you still got to come home. Everyone misses you.'

"I …I can't do that."

"Why not?"

"Stella," Kevin sighed his hazel eyes meeting Stella's. "I'm married."

"You are? Congrats!"

"My wife, she's pregnant with twins."

"Oh my gosh! Congrats Kev."

"Well you have to come home some time. Your mother will want to meet her grandchildren."

_4 years later_

Kevin walked into the backyard of his new home. Well the house wasn't really new; it was the same house he lived in long ago with his family.

Frankie was now out of high school and was signing a contract with thier old record company, starting his solo career.

Months ago Kevin flew down here to LA to visit his parents. He explained to his parents why he had left, and that him and his family were gonna move here.

His parents then told him he could have the house, causing Kevin to look up in surprise.

"It's getting too big for just the two of us anyhow. But we didn't want to sell it, not with all the memories." His mother explained.

So here he was moving into the house that at one time he called home…

Moving into the one house he vowed to never live in again…

Everywhere he looked reminded him of his brothers.

The kitchen where Joe would always try to cook and end up burning things. The living room where they celebrated their first Christmas in the house. The library where Nick could be found most of the time. The living room where Joe and Frankie would play video games as their voices echoed through out the house.

Then there was the music room. Kevin loved and hated that room. Some of his best memories were in that room.

It was the room where they had written some of their biggest hits. The room where the 3 brothers bonded closer. The room where Joe and Nick would get into the stupidest fights and he would have to break them up.

But it was also the room where he lost both of his brothers.

Kevin walked into the music room, sitting down at the grand piano that was there. His parents had sold their other house long ago, the grand piano that had sat in that house's music room was now here. Nick had chosen this piano to sit in the house they spent less time at cause it wasn't his favorite.

White instruments were for some reason favorites of all 3 brothers. Nick's favorite piano was white, and both Kevin and Joe favored their white guitars.

"Daddy!" Kevin's hazel eyes left the piano in front of him to meet his son's smiling face.

Picking up Aaron and sitting him in his lap, "What's up sport?"

"Play something Daddy!"

"Maybe later." Kevin responded quietly.

"Pweease?"

Kevin looked up at the new voice to see Aiden the younger of the two twins standing not to far away.

Aaron had inherited most of Kevin and Nick's looks. The curly brown hair and hazel eyes, with the cute chubby cheeks that he had when he was little.

Aiden on the other hand, had inherited Joe's looks. The curly black hair and brown eyes he even had the mischievous smile that he inherited from his uncle.

Kevin's chuckle resounded through the room as he looked down in those very brown eyes that happened to be giving him a puppy dog look.

Aiden had soon figured out that his father was a sucker for the puppy dog look, and almost instantly would give in. He never knew that the look was identical to his Uncles.

Kevin always had a soft spot for the puppy dog eyes especially if it was Joe who was delivering it. With Aiden giving him the same face he could never say no.

"Okay, maybe just one song." He said as he picked up Aiden and sat him down next to him on the bench as Aaron sat on the other side.

"What do you want me to play?" he asked his sons.

"RACECAR!" They both shouted causing Kevin to chuckle.

Kevin placed his fingers on the piano keys and sat there for a second. Kevin hadn't played any of their old songs for a long time.

He started to play Turn Right or as his sons called it racecar, since Uncle Joe said it was about racecars a long time ago in a chat that the boys had seen.

Aaron Joseph had a personality a lot like Nick, he loved music and already had his own drum set which he LOVED to bang on. He was pretty quiet but loved to read and play sports.

Aiden Nicholas was a lot like Joe, he also loved music but he really loved making people laugh. He also loved to dance. Loud and usually full of energy like his uncle he loved to play outside and also play sports.

"Mommy! Dance with me." Kevin heard Aiden say as he jumped off the piano bench to go dance with his mother.

Kevin's hazel eyes met the brown ones of his wife as she chuckled, she held her sons hands as he tried to lead her around the room.

Kevin watched them fondly a smile tracing across his face, as he felt Aaron move back into his lap.

His family was finally where they belonged.

And they would soon be growing. They found out not long ago that they were expecting a girl in a few months time. Both the boys were excited that they were getting a little sister.

Madison Michelle was going to be spoiled. Kevin groaned at that thought. Not only was she his youngest, but she was also going to be the youngest grandchild. And the only girl in the Lucas family line for at least 2 generations.

The twins had already dubbed their sister as Maddie and were helping paint her nursery in a pale yellow which ended with both boys, all 4 walls, he door, and even the corner of the window in paint (Aiden thought that had to get painted too).

Kevin finished playing and after giving both of them hugs and kisses, his wife took them to bed.

Leaving the music room, Kevin found himself in the backyard.

The backyard had changed since he had left. His parents had most of the yard covered now and in the middle was the piano.

Kevin sat down at the piano, as his mind went to his brothers.

Stella had been right; his brother's deaths weren't his fault.

Nick had lost his battle and that was obvisly God's will.

Joe couldn't live without Nick.

And though Kev had wished he had told him a secret that to this day he had never uttered out loud, it wouldn't have changed anything.

Underneath the piano was where his brothers were laid to rest. It seemed right.

They both died on top of the piano.

It just seemed right for them to be laid to rest together underneath it.

"I miss you guys," Kevin whispered as his fingers traced the keys of the piano. A tear fell and landed on the black and white keys causing a slight 'plink' to echo through out the yard.

His fingers started to play 'Can't Have You."

This song may have been written by Joe, but Kevin had helped.

"I don't want to fall asleep…" Kevin whispered.

"Don't know if I'll get up." Kevin whispered his voice heavy as he fought back more tears.

"Cause, I can't live without you." Kevin whispered as tears fell from his hazel eyes.

"Kev? Are you coming?" His wife called from inside.

"Be there in a sec." he called back surprisingly hiding his emotions,

He got up, his fingers sliding across the keys to the edge of the piano.

Just as they got ready to drop into the air, the oldest Jonas whispered his deepest secret.

His secret has too meanings, he often said the phrase to his brothers. But they always thought he meant the first meaning.

They had loved each other as lovers, what they didn't know was….

"I love you."


End file.
